


My Favorite Drug - KPOP Fandom vers.

by PatMonBB



Series: Multi World Versions [1]
Category: A Pink (Band), EXO (Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Knight, Blood Drinking, But Don't Know They Exist, F/M, Humans Coexist With Vampires, Infidelity, One Shot, Pureblood Politics, Sibling Incest, Uncontrollable Vampire Species, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatMonBB/pseuds/PatMonBB
Summary: The vampires have returned to the Crour Academy and Naeun belonged now to the Night Class to control her thirsty towards the humans of the Day Class.But even though she was engaged of the man she always loved, her heart now screamed for another person.





	My Favorite Drug - KPOP Fandom vers.

**Author's Note:**

> 1st : The base story of this Fanfic is inspired in the Manga/Anime Vampire Knight. I just changed some stuff and some names. The rest is all mine.  
> 2nd : For all the people who can understand Portuguese and have already read this story, don't worry. This is not plagiarism. Both stories are mine.  
> 3rd : I've already posted this fic under the Vampire Diaries Fandom, but I love this story so much, I decided to change it into the KPOP fandom as well.

* * *

 

 

 

          It was a night like any other summer nights, but this one was different. I didn’t know if it was because of the gray and threatening clouds that covered the sky or if it was because I was in the same room as Myungsoo. It was incredibly odd to me to be with him now especially since I found out he was my blood brother some months ago.

          For almost ten years of my life, I was completely in love with Myungsoo, and I have to admit that it’s hard to forget a platonic love so enormous like mine was, from day to night. So even if it was odd for me to be with him in an intimate way, I still haven’t erased all the feelings living inside me, screaming for him.

          But Myungsoo knew I didn’t love him anymore. At least not like in the past. Now my love belonged to someone else and that same person was invading my thoughts in that precise moment.

          His smooth and dark hair like the night; his intense dark brown eyes that made me get lost in them every time I locked my gaze on him; his tanned and warm skin; his plump pale rose lips and his white and dangerous fangs were some of the things that I couldn’t get out of my mind. I was completely obsessed with Kai. I didn’t know if this was the result of not having him by my side anymore or if it was just something I always had hidden inside of me but only now freed itself.

          The truth is that me and Kai grew up together and had shared a lot of things, but since he had discovered that me and Myungsoo were siblings, turning me into a pureblood Nox, he swore he would kill me along with the rest of the purebloods. So we stooped the connection between us. We were still accustomed to seeing each other every day, but we didn’t even dare to speak a word or even lock our eyes.

          But, unfortunately, it was normal. A lot had changed since Myungsoo woke up the pureblood vampire asleep in me some months ago. After that moment, we and the rest of the vampires in the Crour Academy moved away from there, but in the end, we decided to return again because, after all, this was our home.

          However, things were drastically different now. One of them was that I no longer belonged to the Day Class. Now I was forced to take classes at night as the rest of the vampires. Of course, this caused a big controversy among the daytime students, but the answer was always the same: 'Naeun moved to the Night Class because of her great grades and excellent performance.'  Something that was rare to occur, because all of those who had been my colleagues knew I was not like that and I even used to fell asleep a lot of times during classes. Therefore, there were ‘rumors’ that I had switched classes because I was now official Nox Myungsoo’s girlfriend. Not that this information was a lie, but the truth is that I changed because I could fall into the blood temptation.

          Another thing that had changed was Kai’s Life. He was now a vampire’s hunter while tried to control his thirst to not become a wild beast since he was not a pureblood like me and the rest of the vampires in the Night Class but a vampire who had become one because he had been bitten by a monster like the one he could turn into. Kai now was habituated to drinking animals’ blood to keep his strengths but from what I heard from the Principal Jaejoong, he drinks a lot throughout the day which meant he has been increasingly thirsty and that weak type of blood wasn't worth to him anymore.

          To be sincere, if it wasn’t the death wish he felt for the vampires ㅡ and in this case for me as well ㅡ I could even be able to offer him my blood. Now that I had ‘awakened’, my blood was stronger than before and it could satiate him for much longer than the time he used to drink my human blood. But he wouldn’t accept such offer from me.

          Eunji ㅡ the girl I called my best friend when I was a normal human being and who knew about the vampires’ existence ㅡ had approached Kai in these recent times to make him drink from her to keep him strong so he could keep fighting against the night monsters. Obviously, being the stubborn he was, he refused such offer, saying he didn’t want to touch in such ‘drug’. I sort of comprehended his point. The blood was really an addictive drug and, in fact, if not was the blood that Myungsoo gave me to be satisfied, I might end up walking like a lunatic cannibal, sucking the necks of everyone who appeared in front of me.

          Things had indeed changed and I was beginning to lose all my hope for a better and warmer future.

 

          “Naeun? Naeun?” Myungsoo called with his body next to the room’s window.

          “Hm?”

          “Did you hear anything of what I said?”

          “Oh… I’m sorry.”

          He shook his head in barely visible motions, as he started stepping in my direction to then halt right in front of my figure, caressing then the crown of my head with a soft smile drawn across his gentle lips.

          “What was my little fiancée thinking?”

          “Myungsoo… Please don’t say that word again. Please.” I begged him almost in a mumble as I lowered my head.

          “What? Fiancée?”

          “Yes.”

          I could feel Myungsoo tensing up a bit before sitting down next to me onto the mattress of the bed.

          “Does it still bother you because we are siblings?”

        I nodded twice very slowly without opening my mouth or dare to lift my gaze to meet his. He was too close. His proximity was so palpable; I could even feel his calm breathing and the scent of his blood. Only God knew how thirsty I was for it. For him.

          “I thought we had already exceeded that small detail, my love.” He said with a calm and warm voice while grabbed my chin between his thumb and index finger, making me raise my head so our eyes could meet.

          “I know… But this issue is still fragile to me.”

          “Oh, my dear Naeun… I already explained to you that our race is like this. We need this to continue the reproduction of purebloods. Aren’t you the one who dream with a world where vampires and humans could live in harmony?”

           “Yes.”

          “So why do you keep thinking so much about this? In fact, I thought there was love between us.” He talked in a low voice while quirked a dark eyebrow, looking deeply into my eyes.

          “And there is. But you know very well that I lived all my life with the human’s customs.” I answered as I tried to avoid his onyx hues.

          “I know, my darling. But you are no longer a human. Now you are like me. You are a pureblood vampire. My little sister and fiancée, Nox Naeun. And those human customs don’t exist in our world.”

          And after letting escape such words, Myugngsoo started leaning down, pressing his lips onto mine into a gentle kiss before of pulling away only a couple of seconds after the initial touch.

          “Now it’s time to eat. I can sense at miles the scent of your thirst.” And saying this, Myungsoo curled his large palms on my waist, lifting me up to collocate me on his lap, straddling him, in a careful but swift motion.

          He traveled one of his hands to his chest so he could undo some buttons of his white shirt, exposing his svelte and pale neck and at the moment my eyes laid over his vein, I could felt how his blood ran inside of it so powerful but still with so much grace like his owner.

          I bit my bottom lip when a part of me took control of my consciousness, making my fangs getting bigger with the desire of that red and scalding liquid. Therefore, it didn’t take me a long time to lower my head at the curve of his neck’s level and part my trembling lips to stick my teeth into his smooth flesh and sucking the so craving blood. It melted like gold in my mouth. It was indeed a very addictive drug. I took several sips at once, and when I was about to be sated, my brain began to recall all the information going through my whole body.

_Shit!_

          Now I remembered why I increasingly tried to delay my feed and I knew that by feeling the hardness on Myungsoo’s trousers. Whenever he fed me now, immediately we had to have intercourse. It’s not like I was obliged to do something I didn’t want, because, in reality, it seemed like every time I drank his blood, both of us got ourselves dangerously aroused.

          But the regret came afterward. 

          I no longer had those strong emotions for him as before, and having sex with him made me feel a little embarrassed and even disgusted with myself. In my life as a human, I had learned that we should only do these sorts of things with the person we really loved from the heart. And that person was not my brother. At least not anymore.

          Unfortunately, I couldn’t do anything. Now I understood why Kai used the term ‘beasts’ to describe my race. Vampires were really a bunch of authentic irrational beasts when it comes to pleasure. We can’t control our desire and we still crave for more. This was an authentic act of savagery.

          I took my mouth away from his neck and laid my head on his chest, breathing heavily and completely satisfied. I mean… A part of me was completely satisfied but the other part was still eager for Myungsoo. And I knew he felt the same. The raging stiffness I was feeling between my thighs was the proof of that. It didn’t take a lot of time until I felt him raising my head so he could press his lips against mine in a calm and gentle way before rolling us on the bed, leaving me underneath his long and slender body.

          Myungsoo just flashed me his love with patience. What was good because even at the peak of our ecstasy, the pleasure would be more intense. In short, Nox Myungsoo was a true gentleman whom I should truly love, independently of our blood relation. But I just couldn’t find those butterflies anymore.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

          Another day of classes had ended for the students of the Day Class and it was already evening, what meant they were already sleeping ㅡ all except one who was probably in the dark of the night killing vampires who had transformed into some beasts like their creators. In that night I decided to skip classes, and after warning Myungsoo about what I was going to do, I started making my way to where had been my home for ten years. I was going to make a visit to the Principal’s house and kill a bit of that feeling of missing the man I saw as my father for so long.

          I still could hear the sound of the pans while the dinner was being prepared along with the screams of two children who were fighting about the control remote and the whines of a man because his little girl didn’t call him father, while she complained about his, suppose brother but still the biggest opponent. I smiled to myself with the thought of those memories but ended up sighing in sorrow. Those beautiful memories were now so distant. It was amazing how the time passed after all and how at that moment I desired that the time could go back until the moment I was 10 and Kai 11 and we both were happily living with the Principal Jaejoong.

          However, when I finally reached the door of the house where I lived with both males, I hesitated for a bit.

That place had the same smell as always what made the memories coming back to my mind. One better than the other. Those same memories that made me sad for already be over at that current time but glad they existed one day.

          I wiped the lost tear that escaped from one of my eyes and knocked on the door. It didn’t take a lot of time until someone opened it and I imagined that blond man with sweet brown eyes opening me the door with a huge and warm smile on his features.

          But who opened the door was not in my plans. The tall young man, with tanned skin, sensual lips and rude eyes that constantly invaded my memories and filled my heart, was now in front of me after he had opened the door.

          “You?” We both asked in chorus.

          “What are you doing here, Nox?” Kai was the first one talking and as always, with his cold and unpleasant tone.

          “I came to see the Principal Jaejoong. And you?” I questioned him with a slightly trembling voice, irrationally showing him how vulnerable I was at his presence.

          “This is still my house, remember?”

          “Who is it, Kai?” Another man's voice could be spotted, asking in the background.

          The guy in front of me snorted and then opened more the door to let me get inside so the older one could see who their visit was.

          “Kai whoㅡ”

          The blond man came out of the kitchen while cleaning his hands on the apron he was using on the front side of his torso, and when he saw me, his eyes widened for a second before spreading a huge and warm smile towards my persona.

          “Good evening… Father.” I greeted him with a polite bow whilst tried to control the salty water on my orbs.

          “Naeun!”

          Jaejoong almost jumped on me, wrapping his arms around my body to hold me tightly against himself, giving me such warm embrace that only he could. Upon breaking it and leaning slightly back, he finally faced me with a tender smile across his rosy lips.

          “I was already missing you! I almost don’t see you since… Since you went to the Night Class.” The Principal said the last words barely above a whisper, while he carefully exchanged his gaze to land it in a serious way over Kai, who was probably with his coldest expression ever.

          “I missed you too, Principal.”

          That room remained in silence for a few seconds but it soon was cut off with the voice of the hunter who was behind me.

          “I guess I’m going. I still have work to do. See you later, Jaejoong.” Kai announced with a low and husked voice before getting out, shutting the door behind him in a terribly loud and frustrated manner that even made me slightly jump on my spot.

          I looked back at the door that he had just passed by and lowered my head. Was it possible that he hated me so much that he couldn’t even breathe the same air as me?

          “You know Naeun… Your change into a pureblood vampire and your change to the Night Class has greatly affected Kai. He is no longer the same. If before his heart was cold, now it was turned into an ice cube.” Jaejoong let escape with a soft but sad voice while looked at the door and then at me.

          “But it’s not my fault! I didn’t ask to be what I am!” I exclaimed with a raising voice tone and already teary eyes.

          “Then why don’t you try to tell him that?”

          “What? Don’t you think I've already done that? I’ve tried, but he didn’t listen to me.”

          “But… Did you really tried to tell him everything you have to say?” The Principal asked before leaning in to plant a fraternal kiss on my forehead, yet before I could open my mouth to pronounce any word in reply to what he had just said, his eyes turned bigger and in the following instant, he started running to the kitchen screaming that his food was going to burn. Typical. 

          I remained there staring at the way he had disappeared from my sight with shock traced all over my facial features. It seemed that after all, I was not the only one who knew my true feelings for Kai.

          However, my adoptive father was correct. I really necessitated talking with him. This hatred towards me needed to cease. I couldn’t live like this anymore and this was going to finish tonight.

          “Thank you, father!” I shouted out to make the principal hear my words before turning to the door and leave.

          I turned on the mental switch of my incredible precise senses as a pureblood; rose my nose into the night breeze and shut down my eyelids, focusing on his personal scent to guide me towards the path that would lead to his direction. Thus, without even noticing it at first, the beast within me was already fully aware of his whereabouts and soon enough I was sprinting as fast as I could until I reached the stable where once I had found him, feeding his dear mare horse, Violet. And once again, there he was, next to the female animal, doing the same exact thing with a couple of juicy apples on his hand.

          “It's amazing how the senses of  pureblood actually work.” Kai spoke when he felt me in there, watching him from his behind zone.

        “With or without those great senses of pureblood, it would be easy to find you. Whenever you aren't feeling alright, you always came here to relax.” I explained, whilst walking in his direction until I was beside him, staring at his graceful and huge ‘pet’.

          “What are you doing here Naeun?” He sighed, making such query without daring to look at me.

          “I came to talk to you.”

          “Why? I think we've already talked about what we had to. You made your choice in the day you chose him over me.”

          “You know very well the reasons for my choice. Even if I nowㅡ”

          “Even if you now regret it? Is that what you were going to say?” He interrupted my speech, finally turning his head to penetrated his intense gaze upon my facial features.

          “Yes.”

          I didn’t dare to look at him while he stared at me in those few seconds of silence after he heard my answer. It was already awful enough knowing that he felt such horrible thing towards me when my heart longed for every single piece of his shattered soul, even if aware I could never have him by my side as he did in the past. 

          “Go home, Naeun.”

          “No.” I said firmly, shaking my head in a faint gesture.

          “Go home!” He shouted at me.

          “No!” I shouted back in his face, finally gaining the courage to look into his deep brown hues.

          He got astonished with my fierce response, staring at me with widen orbs before his whole expression turned into a more melancholic one.

          “Why? Why don’t you leave me alone for once?” Kai questioned me, lowering his head almost like losing all his strengths and courage to face me as he previously did.

          “Because you don’t leave me at peace...”

          “What?” He raised his head in a quick motion, looking at me confused with furrowed eyebrows.

          “Kai, the truth is… You don’t get out of my mind for a single time. You are always there in my thoughts. Our memories together are the only thing that completes me inside. I miss you; I miss you so much it pains me."

          “What the hell are you talking about, Naeun?” Kai narrowed his eyes before turning me his back, walking to the exit of the stable to see the night sky filled with stars as he rested the forearm against the wooden door's frame.

          “Don’t you understand?” I began with a tender voice, slowly and carefully following him “Kai… I’m completely in love with you.”

          “What!?” He almost yelled as he turned quickly to my direction with, once again, widened eyes and tensed jawline.

          “I love you.” The burning and true confession slipped past my lips without thinking twice.

          And then I did something that none of us were expecting either.

          I took a long step into his personal area in a sudden and needy action, and before one of us could react to it, I had already caught his manly face between my petite palms and leaned in to capture his lips with mine with all the love I could express. At first, I could tell he was too startled to move because he didn’t respond to my kiss and his body was all tensed up, almost like paralyzed to the floor, as if it was made out of stone. But then, in an act of cruelty, I could feel his body relax again but he still didn’t let his mouth move against my own. It was like he didn’t want to reject me, but at the same time do it because he didn’t move any part of his body to touch me or contribute to what I was doing to him. It was too cruel. And it was painful.

          I gave up soon I realized such fact, parting my lips and body away from him while I nodded with my head down and some tears already living in my chocolate eyes.

          “Alright, Kai. You won.” I said between uncontrollable sobs “I give up on us. You are free of me.”

          I turned around from his still rigid figure and started walking towards the exit of the stable, completely devastated with the terrifying truth that his hatred for me was now bigger than the love he once felt for me. And it hurt. It hurt so bad I almost couldn’t breathe. It was like, not only my heart, but my whole physical being was in pain, not letting any particle of air arrive into my lungs.

          Yet, when I was almost stepping out, leaving everything we once had behind, I could sense his large and calloused hand grabbing my wrist with such force, that immediately pulled me into his arms, pushing me then against the wall while he hugged me tightly, with his arms around my shoulders and his face hidden on the crook of my neck.

          “Kai?”

          “Please Naeun… Don’t say that ever again.”

          “What? That I give up on us?”

          “Hm.” He nodded once slightly against my neck as he tightened more his embrace around my petite form.

          I smiled as I felt the warmness of his body against mine, wrapping then my arms around his waist like if my life depended on it. I didn’t feel in peace and in security in such long time. I knew it was safer to be with Myungsoo, but my soul was only in peace when I was with Kai. Because, regardless of what may have happened over all these years, the person I loved the most from the bottom of my heart, was right now there beside me, in that shiny summer night.

          He slowly began to separate himself from me, and at that moment I started to feel like something was being ripped out of my interior.

“You have to go back, Naeun.”

          “No.”

          “It’s for your own good.”

          “What I need for my own good is to be here with you.” I said hugging him again with my slender arms involving his waist while I rested my head on his toned chest.

          “What about Nox?”

          “What about my brother?”

          “I thought you were his fiancée.”

          “Yes. You thought right.” I said almost in a mumble as I finally leaned away from him to take his hand and drag him to an amount of straw that was there and sat down, making him do the same as me without leaving his hold for once.“Then why are you here?”

          “Because I can’t be without you anymore, Kai. I was being honest when I told you that I loved you.”

          Hearing me saying those things made Kai show up a soft and little smile. But I didn’t mind. I knew how happy he was for hearing it by the sparkle on his dark eyes.

          “How long do you feel this?” He asked me while tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear.

          “This will sound strange but… I think since ever.” I said, lightly laughing to myself “But I think that platonic love that I felt for Myungsoo made my feelings for you stay somehow hidden.”

          “Then if you love me, why are you still with him?”

          “Kai you know perfectly why. I’m his sister and I’m a pureblood like he is. We need…” I started but I couldn’t continue what I was saying. That was too hard to say in front of him.

          “…You need to reproduce so you guys can bring to the world more pure vampires.” Kai ended up my sentence with a low and cold voice.

          “Yes.” I mumbled, nodding once as I looked at him worried “You know we need this to have a peaceful world. Of course, I’m not pleased to have this kind of relationship with my own brother, but you know very well how purebloods have more control in their thirst.”

          “Yes, pure vampires can have such power, but in terms of compassion… They are not the best and you know that very well, Naeun.”

          “Yes, I know that. I know very well that purebloods are the first ones to have plans against the humans and that they only think about power and world domination but think a bit, Kai… If I get myself into the middle of the future of pure vampires they may lose that mentality. I can make a new breed of vampires more peaceful and humble. Just like humans.”

          “For more persuasive, you may be, I still think this is one of those things that will never happen.” He hesitated for a couple of seconds, taking a deep breath in before continuing “I’m sorry Naeun, but vampires are and always will be monsters in human form. And that will never change.”

          I looked at him firmly as I cupped his cheeks again and made him stare into my eyes so he could see how certain I was about this idea.

          “We are not like that. You and I. Stop looking at yourself as another monster.”

         He remained in silence just staring at me, probably surprised with my firmness before releasing a brief sigh as he pulled my hands down so he could lean back, falling down over the straw while he dragged me with him, positioning me by his side as we were lying over our backs.

          “That’s because we grow up as humans, Naeun.”

          “And? That’s exactly what I want to do! If my children learn the true essence of the human race, then they will be able to stay like the two of us.”

          Kai laughed with no emotion present in his voice and face, while he turned his visage to the opposite side from where I was.

          “What?” I asked him, turning my face to his direction while I kept placed next to his frame.

          “I just noticed that I really hate when you say ‘my children’.” He replied, without any hint of his soul on his voice.

          “What is that supposed to mean?”

          “I mean that… Your children, to be those well-behaved vampires that you want so much, you need to have them with a pureblood vampire. In this case with that bastard, Myungsoo.“ The male took a deep breath in and turned again towards me, so our eyes could meet in an intense manner  “You can never have those pure vampires with someone who was bitten by a beast like I was. You can never build a family with me. And I’ll never have in my lap a little girl with the same black eyes as you, calling me ‘daddy’. That really sucks.” He took his hand to my cheek, caressing me with the knuckles of his long fingertips while he showed up a small smile.

          “Kai…” I mumbled his name while I stared into his dark and hurt eyes without realizing that some drops of salty water were falling down from my own orbs.

          It seemed stupid from my part but I had never thought about those things, especially that Kai could possibly want something similar with me. All I wanted until now was to have a more peaceful world, but I had never thought about this sad tragedy. With Myungsoo, I was one hundred percent sure that we could have those pure vampires with human souls but… The same wouldn’t happen with Kai. He wasn’t a pureblood. Like he said, he was bitten by another vampire who had been a human in the past, but like Kai, he also had been bitten too. So the chances of having a baby with him, who could lose his control when it came to blood, were extremely high.

          I was distracted from my thoughts when I felt a hand wiping my tears away and then tugging me to his chest so he could play with my long brown hair. He really knew how to soothe me down even though my mind was a mess. I smiled at the sense of his warmness and at the throbbing beat of his heart against my ear – which somehow made softly laugh at the sudden thought invading my brain.

          “Why are you laughing?” He asked me with a quirked brow as he looked down at me, purely judging me in silence.

          “Did you know that you have a double personality?”

          “What do you mean?”

          “A few minutes ago you despised me, hated me and wanted to see me away from you. And now… And now, here you are, playing with my hair.”

          “I just did that because you are bad to me.” Kai answered without thinking too much about what to say.

          “What!?” I raised my voice as I lifted my head to face him, incredulously.

          “You are bad to me. But… I can’t do anything about it. I always end up desiring what makes me bad, and I become addicted.” Without expecting it and in a shocking swift and easy move, he turned us around, getting on top of me between my legs while he pinned my hands against the straw right next to my head, looking into my eyes with an intensity that made me get breathless “But even though I try so hard to keep clean and safe from you, you always find a way into me. You are my biggest addiction.”

          Kai didn’t even let me form a proper answer. The next instant, he leaned down pressing his plump lips onto mine. And I had to admit that I found myself surprised because I wasn’t accustomed to those types of kisses. Unlike Myungsoo, who was always patient, slow and gentle when he kissed me, Kai was like a beast against my mouth. He kissed me with such emergency and lust that I could happily die with lack of air. His flavor was toxic but somehow sweet at the same time; the perfect combination to make me surrender towards his gesture without thinking a single time. His warm and moistened tongue began to slide across my rosy petals, asking for entrance and sending such powerful chill down over my spine, I gave him what he craved. Once inside my oral cavity, he explored every single inch with no hesitation before finding my own tongue in a passionate fight for command. As the time went by and his kiss turned amazingly painful against my lips, I could swear I almost felt like multiple orgasms were hitting my body over and over again until it left me increasingly insane for him.

          After all, how could I not be? Everything about him emanated pure sexually and exciting danger, which ended up being a bigger turn on for my emotions.

          But I understood why I felt like that. I was completely in love with him, and every touch of his made me go to heaven and come back. The worst was when he stopped. It seemed that I was empty as if I was going to face death without him. Yes. He was my favorite drug.

          We continued to kiss each other in the same sloppy and needy way till the moment we had to separate our mouths to breathe since the need for air turned bigger than the need for each other. I was breathless when his lips finally left mine, but unlike me, Kai was paralyzed with his both eyelids shut down… Almost like trying to control his own breathe instead of trying to gain some like I did.

          “What’s going on Kai?” I asked him, still underneath his long figure.

          He didn’t answer me. He was too focused on what he was doing.

          But suddenly my senses hit me and at that moment I could smell what was wrong with him. He was starved.

          I didn’t hesitate for a minute when I released my hands from his grip above my wrists and took my fingers to the hem of my blouse. I didn’t even let him understand what was happening when I finally stripped out the piece of attire from my head, throwing it then somewhere else and stay under him with my torso naked, only covering my breasts with the bra’s fabric.

          Kai, when he felt the fragrance of blood getting bigger than previously, he opened his eyes fiercely at once and I could see that they were turned into a bright red as he stared at my bare skin.

          “Naeun…” He mumbled into a husked deep voice.

          “Shh…” I tried to soothe him down as I put my hand on his nape, bringing him to the curve of my neck “Drink. I know you need it…”

          He still hesitated for a little as his stubborn side held him against himself, to prevent Kai from doing it. But the thirst was too much to deny such offer. Thus, in the next second, I could feel two needles being stuck into my flesh.

          I missed that feeling of his mouth glued to my skin and feel him sucking from me. When the vampire in my interior was still sleeping, making me be only a human, Kai used to drink my blood from time to time when he really craved it, but I feared it every single time. Always afraid that he could lose his control over me. But now? Now it even gave me a kind of sexual excitement. Every sip he took from my blood I could feel myself getting more and more aroused and dripping between my legs. I was already familiarized to that scalding sensation when I drank Myungsoo’s blood but this whole new experience was another level. It was more profound than before. Maybe now I realized how my brother felt every time I drank from him.

          After almost five minutes of having his mouth on my neck, I felt Kai ceasing his drinking and running his moistened tongue over the sore place so he could close the wound he had made. But such action didn’t help my sexual frustration at all. So in an unconscious act, I started moving my hips underneath him, grinding my core on his clothed sex, what was extremely pleasurable since I could feel the erection on his jeans, showing that he was so ready as I was.

          “Naeun…” He said in a low groan while he bit his lower lip while kept his face hidden on my neck.

          “Kai… Make love to me.” I whispered in his ear, purposely letting my soft petals brush against his lobe in an almost seductive manner, trying to make him as weak as I was for his touch.

          Again, he captured his lower lip with his set pair of white perfect teeth in a harsh way, before pressing our mouths once again while he whispered between the kiss.

          “I love you, Naeun.”

 

* * *

 

 

**3 months later**

 

 

          “Are you sure about what you said, Doctor Im?”

          “Yes I do, Miss Nox. You are pregnant.” Repeated the doctor Im Yoona while took her work tools into her bag before turning to Myungsoo “Congratulations Mister Nox. You're going to become a father.”  

          Myungsoo was sitting beside me completely amazed at the words the doctor had just said. I glanced at his person and he had an aura of complete happiness. His eyes shone more than ever and he had a smile from ear to ear.

          “I can’t believe it… We are going to be parents, Naeun. Our first child...”

          I couldn’t believe what was occurring. A part of me sensed a higher felicity growing inside me as the seconds passed by. Yet, a wave of fear surrounded me, terrifying me with the idea of being a parent. Not that I disliked kids or never thought about having one, but… it was still too soon. I wasn’t even married to Myungsoo since my transformation had only happened ten months ago and I somewhat was still trying to process and get used the whole idea. And…

_Hold on._

          “Doctor Im?” I called the woman before she could leave my bedroom.

          “Yes?”

          “Do you know how long am I pregnant?”

          “Well, for the state of the embryo, I would say three months.”

          Three months she said?

          I started making the counts in my brain and a cold shiver slid over my entire body. If my memory was still in the perfect state, I had been with both Myungsoo and Kai three months ago, around the same time. Which meant… I couldn’t precisely say who the baby’s father really was. I was in big,  _big_ trouble

          “Naeun? Are you alright? You seem tense.”

          “Hm? Oh. Nothing. I was just caught out of guard.” I lied, showing him a weak and false smile.

          “Me too. But isn’t it such lovely surprise?”

          I nodded slowly and then I looked up at my brother.

          “Myungsoo? Could you leave me alone for a while? I’m a little tired.”

         “Of course, my love. You need to rest. I don’t want you to push yourself too much now that you have to be careful with our child.” He said tenderly with a kiss on my forehead and a caress on the little bump already formed on my belly before leaving the bedroom as the doctor had done some few moments ago.

          When I found myself finally alone I began to breathe deeply to calm down. Now I had a big problem on my hands. But after all, who was the baby’s father? If it was not Myungsoo’s baby, how would I explain what happened?

          I allowed my body to fall down over the mattress of my bed and turned my head to the window's direction.

         The evening was beautiful. Even if it was almost at the end of the summer, the night sky seemed to sparkle more than ever. The moon was full and around it, there were thousands of bright stars that illuminate the darkness. I looked at that amazing view and I immediately thought about Kai. After that day, we had never been together again since he was now out of Crour Academy to hunt more beastly vampires along with Jung Jihoon, who was his master. He told me he wanted to clean this world of this disgusting kind of vampires and I trusted him with such task. Only Kai could do it. But the truth is that I really missed him. It seemed that the simple fact of seeing him was good enough to fill up the emptiness on my heart when he wasn’t around.

          I smile at the moon which sent its beauty into my darkroom and I wished with all my strengths:

          “Please make time run quickly.”


End file.
